Many vehicles are provided with a compartment having a closure member. A seal strip can be provided to seal the closure member with respect to the remainder of the compartment. It is often desirable to facilitate passage of a cable into such a compartment and past the seal strip. It has conventionally been difficult to do so, however, without jeopardizing the integrity of the seal provided by the seal strip and/or requiring significant amounts of time to ensure that passage of the cable will not interfere with operation of the seal strip.